The Dreams of the Broken
by jordannmariexo
Summary: Hermione is attacked and whatever future she thought she had has disappeared, and the only one to save her Severus. He is only just recovering from a mysterious healing, will he be able to commit to saving her? This story is set just after the war ends, and before the epilogue. it is SS/HG pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Devastation, that is all that's left of our world now and the rubble is not the trophy that should have been given. Hermione walks through the broken walls and the shattered bodies, overwhelmed and ultimately exhausted. They had thrown the Elder Wand away, snapped and destroyed, resting in the cavernous outside of Hogwarts grounds.

She wanted everything to go back to normal for her to become the witch she knew she could be. She couldn't help feeling a slight tinge of resentment towards her younger self. Why did she have to be Harry Potter's best friend, she could have had a normal experience at Hogwarts and eventually had a career with the Ministry. She shakes the idea out of her head, the years had been hard on her and her education but she couldn't change her friends, even if she wanted to.

What to think of Ron? They had kissed. But what had that meant, it was a moment of passion and fear, did that secure their futures? She had always dreamed of them being together but there was so much that she had planned, was there enough time to have a relationship as well? She walked back to the castle, determined to sit down with Ron and sort their future out once and for all.

She didn't see him standing behind the ruined pillar, he jumped out at her and the moment was gone. She was in blackness, overwhelming blackness.

* * *

Snape awoke, surpised, the tear still dripping down one side of his face. Something was wrong, how could the Dark Lord have made such an error. How was he still alive?

He stumbled to his feet, suddenly aware of the pain of the freshly healed skin across his neck and side. Someone had been here, to make sure he survived. Who? Who could have possibly wanted Severus Snape alive. He leaned against the windows and pushed himself to his feet. He had to get to the castle and make sure Harry had made the right choice.

With each step, the pain in his side and neck got better and he walked with more strength. He walked up from the boathouse and it was only then that he saw the amount of damage that the Dark Lord has managed to inflict. Judging from the way the remaining students were milling about they had won. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Severus!"

He looked over to where the voice was coming from, Minerva. His mind filled with fear, he had played the double agent for too long, how was he ever going to convince them he was the good guy, or as good as he could be.

"Minerva, I have to explain,"

"There is no need, Potter has shown the staff and remaining students the memories you gave him,"

The rage filled Severus' head. He was going to kill that boy, they were private memories, they were supposed to remind him of his mother and the love he had felt for her.

"How did you survive?" she asked, creasing her brow, "Potter and Weasley told us that you were dead, that's why he showed us the memories, so you would be remembered as the hero you were,"

At this she proceeded to break down into tears, the walls of the castle had been completely disentegrated, even with the rest of the students, the clean up process was still going to be a long one.

"How kind of him," he said, snarling.

With a shock he realised he would never have to keep so many walls up ever again, it was over.

"I mean, it was a nice gesture, if not misplaced," he said, relaxed, "my survival? I was hoping you might have some idea on that front, the last thing I remember was being left for dead by Nagini,"

"Someone out there must have been looking out for you,"

"Yes they must have been, if only I knew who they were,"

"Count your blessings that you have made it, there were many that weren't as fortunate,"

Snape bowed his head and made his way into the ruins of the castle, fixing minor damage along the way. He needed to see Potter and see what the hell he thought he was playing at.

That's when he saw it happen, the hiding, the shouting of 'Mudblood' and a flash of light. He flicked his wand, and the man crumpled, he ran to see who it was that had been the target.

"Miss Granger,"


	2. Chapter 2

"You there!' Severus shouted, pointing at a young boy.

"What me?"

Severus bit down a scathing retort, and looked at him harshly.

"Where are the injured being taken?"

"The hospital wing, sir,"

"Its still intact?"

"It was the first to be repaired, Madam Pomfrey was most insistent,"

Snape pushed past him and made his way through the crowds of grieving students and up the stairs, the doors were up ahead of him, he was glad. The little strength that he did have was slowly being used up and he was beginning to falter.

He looked at the ashen face he was carrying. His heart began to pound. All of this was because of him, because he had played his part too well. He had to make this right, he had to save Miss Granger.

All those years masking his true feelings with hate and nastiness. They were a poison, and on the first hour of his freedom he had witnessed the true consequences of the Dark Lord's actions. He couldn't explain his need for Miss Granger to be okay, she just had to be.

He swung open the doors, and everyone jumped startled. Madam Pomfrey's colour drained from her face.

"You cannot be real,"

"I assure you I am, now please, help me,"

He held the unconscious Hermione out in his arms, and Madam Pomfrey snapped back to reality, and began issuing orders. She was lay down on a bed and the work began.

Snape sat in a plush armchair and began to watch Madam Pomfrey work her magic with admiration. She watched her bring all sorts of potions out of her wondrous cupboard. He had always been amazed by her resilience and compassionate nature. She was working with the tear tracks of grief still running down the dirt on her face.

Snape sat and watched in ernest as they tried their hardest to make sure that she saw tomorrow. He watched for as long as he could, but his tiredness got the best of him and he began to doze.

* * *

Harry and Ron were helping with some of the major repairs all over the castle. Levitating huge chunks into their rightful place and repairing what they could.

"Maybe we were a bit hasty, y'know throwing the Elder Wand away," Ron said, with his face creased in effort, "Could have done with the extra power right about now,"

Harry looked at him with a smirk. He had just finished placing a boulder back into the wall. The Castle would forever have the cracks and imperfections related with this battle, much like the people involved.

Somehow, as he looked over at his best friend, the carelessness of his nature had disappeared. He was tainted. He had lost a brother, and the brave look that he was painting on his face was inches away from cracking.

"Weasley, Potter!"

"You'd think, after everything we have done for the good of the wizarding kind they could call us by our first name," Ron muttered.

Harry laughed. He saw Professor McGonagall hurrying towards them.

"You need to go to the hospital wing right away,"

"Why what's happened?"

It's Miss Granger,"

Ron almost swayed off his feet, caught himself and was sprinting into the castle all in the time that Harry had processed what had been said. He followed suit.

* * *

Severus was awoken by the Weasley boy running into the wing demanding to know where she was and what was happening. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Madam Pomfrey was looking frazzled.

"She was attacked," he answered from across the room.

"You? You were dead, we left and you were dead,"

It was at that moment that Harry walked through the door, out of breath and flushed. He caught Snape's eye and looked at him in disbelief.

"Thank you,"

Snape was taken by surprise, and didn't know how to respond and when he didn't say anything, Harry moved forward to where Hermione was now lying peacefully. Some of her colour had returned to her cheeks.

"Does anyone know what happened to her?"

"She was attacked by a rogue Deatheater, I brought her here as soon as I could,"

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, looking clammy and pale.

"She seems to have been hit by some sort of mind bending curse, Granger's problem is that they bent her mind so far it almost snapped," Madadm Pomfrey answered with a grave look. "Most people don't come back from something like that I've tried my best, but who knows what damage has been done,"

"Are you telling me she might not wake up?" Ron squeaked.

"I'm saying you should prepare yourself for the worst and if by some miracle she does manage to wake herself up, there might be irreparable damage done to her brain, she might not be the same person,"

Snape looked at their worried faces and realised what it must be like to have friends, the only person he had ever felt that much love for was Lily and she was taken. He had never had real friends, only Deatheaters.

He could only dream now, all of his life was gone, and he had no love to show for it. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he missed the conversation about taking watch over Granger's bed. He sat back down in the armchair, they may not have included him, but he would sit and look over the girl with the friends that loved her more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was reaching out for the light she could see. The pain was that unbearable she didn't care whether it was death or her saviour. It was like moving through sludge, the progress was slow and when she thought of the magic to save her, the sharp pain in her head increased. Of course all this was all happening in her head.

'Hermione, please wake up.'

The voices haunted her wherever she was, she couldn't remember who they were. Memories were fleeting and she got the impression that the more time she spent in this darkness the less of her there would be left.

One final push was all she had.

* * *

Harry and Ron was still sat by her bed when Severus awoke, he cursed himself for falling asleep, what good was he? He sat up straighter, and fixed his robes that were still covered in his blood from yesterday, he cringed. The pain in his neck was still there and the weakness was there threatening him at the back of his mind. The healing was not complete.

"Any change?"

"No sir, nothing,"

Snape looked at her face and was surprised to see how peaceful she looked as she lay fighting for her life. He wanted to change his robes to take off the new and start afresh. He risked the walk down to the dungeons, he hoped his room would still be intact. Even in his brief stint as Headmaster he kept his room in the dungeons, leaving Dumbledore's room untouched. Minerva had done the same.

Walking through the door he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he was dirty and broken. The scar on his neck would be a constant reminder of how close he had been to joining his Lily. He turned his shower on, his head filled with resentment and gratitude for the person who had saved him. The hot water soothed his aching muscles, he dried himself off and put on his fresh robes. He felt better already, it was surprising how a new set of clothes can make you feel so different. He brewed a Rejuvenating tea to keep the weakness at bay and headed back up to the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione's final push was as it turned out all she needed, her eyes began to flicker and the light of the hospital wing threatened to blind her. She could see an assortment of shapes surrounding her bed. How was she here?

"Hermione?"

A ginger boy was holding onto her hand tightly with sweaty fingers, and the spectacled boy was looking at her with concern.

"Hermione, it's us," Ron said, getting desperate. "Ron and Harry, your best friends,"

She desperately tried to pull memories from her reserve, but they wouldn't answer her. She began to get frightened, she didn't know these people, there was no record of them in her mind.

"Madam Pomfrey, she's awake, but something's wrong!"

Madam Pomfrey, now that was a name she knew, she worked in the hospital wing in Hogwarts, she remembered the time she turned herself into a cat and she had put her right, no questions asked. The memory hurt, as though she was missing something so painfully obvious.

"Hello, Hermione dear," she said, fumbling over her.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey, what happened?"

"You were attacked, by a rogue Deatheater," she explained, "A particularly nasty Mind-Bending curse, but you seem aware and that was more than I was even hoping for,"

"I don't feel right, as though everything is jumbled," Hermione said, her lip quivering, "Thinking of magic hurts, and why are there all these people around my bed,"

"Hermione, these are your friends, you've been inseparable since the first year troll incident,"

She remembered the troll but she couldn't remember how she had gotten out unharmed. Her head was beginning to hurt.

"I don't remember,"

Harry and Ron looked at her, the heartbreak evident on their faces, their wonderful Hermione didn't know who they were.

"My wand, I need my wand," she rasped.

She waved it incanting 'Wingardium Leviosa' the syringe didn't move and there was a sharp up her wrist to her head, creasing her in unbearable pain.

"I had feared that this might have happened," Madam Pomfrey said, "Where's Severus? He's the only one that has the skills to save her magic,"

* * *

Severus had been waylaid by the teaching staff who wanted to know the full details of his heroics, and no matter how many times he explained that he wasn't a hero they still wanted more. In the end he pushed past them and hurried up to the hospital wing, determined not to meet anymore of the staff before he got there.

He walked through the door and suddenly all eyes were on him. He took a step back.

"SAVE HER!" The Weasley boy screamed at him.

He walked past him, ignoring his whimpering and anger. He walked into the bay that held Miss Granger.

"Professor Snape, I don't know what's going on,"

She looked so pitiful lying in the bed, her eyes wide with fear. He couldn't help but feel something for her.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix you in a split second,"

She shook her head and began to cry. Madam Pomfrey came storming into the bay and gave Hermione the Sleeping Draught and cast a cold look over Severus. Once she was fast asleep the conversation really began.

"There is nothing I can do for her unfortunately, it is beyond my skills,'

"She doesn't remember Potter OR Weasley?"

"No and she cannot do magic without causing herself extreme mental pain, it is beyond me,"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are an exceptional Legilimens, that's what she needs, someone to mend her mind from the inside out,"

"I was hoping to take a leave of absence and get out of the castle for a little while,'

"Well take her with you,"

"What?!"

"I've spoken it over with Minerva, she agrees and here she comes now,"

"Severus, Poppy, any improvement?"

"I have had to give her another Sleeping Draught, but she seems relatively calm. I was just trying to explain to Severus the plan we've put in place,"

"She cannot stay with me, she needs someone who can care for her 24/7 and that isn't me,"

The Rejuvenating tea was beginning to wear off and he could begin to feel the throbbing in his neck starting up again. He rubbed his eyes.

"It wouldn't be for too long, Severus, she needs the best and that's you,"

He looked at Minerva's pleading face and back at Granger's fitful sleep.

"Okay, but we won't be staying here, I want to recuperate in my own house and if she's along for the ride then that's where she has to come,"

In the next moment, Snape was engulfed in ginger hair and a hug.

"You all have to trust me, Weasley, Potter, I will bring her to you when she is ready, you must not come to see her, it's a fragile process and seeing someone she isn't ready for could be a major setback,"

With a final look, he walked down to the dungeons to begin packing his suitcases, ready for the crazy journey he was about to set out upon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers so far, it has really been a big surprise and the positive reviews are just what makes writing this story so much more enjoyable. I know that updates have been daily but they will unfortunately have to slow down, my life will eventually get in the way! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. _**

* * *

The last couple of days had been the hardest for Hermione, she couldn't remember who anyone was. Anyone she was supposed to have loved. They were telling her all about the courageous deeds that she had been a part of, the way she had saved them from the wrath of Voldemort. She shook her head and declared that if she couldn't be a witch anymore she wanted to go home.

Ron was growing more and more upset, she didn't remember any of the moments that led him up to him falling with her bushy hair and her know-it-all attitude. He was beginning to get frustrated, Harry tried to keep him calm. It wasn't working the more time Snape took on getting ready the more likely that there will be an explosion.

"Hermione, you do understand that you will be going to Snape's house to recuperate?"

"Y-yeah, I agree with it being the best thing, I don't know anyone that I'm supposed to. I know I am your Hermione and I hope I can live up to the person that you think I am. But I need to get away from you to do that. It just hurts immensely to look at you,"

Harry nodded knowingly, Ron took one look at her face and stormed out of the room without looking back. Hermione looked at Harry as though about to cry.

"Don't you worry about Ron, he just wants you to be better already, he impatient, and his worry comes across as being an asshole,"

"Harry, do you think it's right me going to live with Professor Snape?"

"I don't know a finer person for the job, St Mungo's is inundated with patients and you wouldn't get the care you really needed, this way we can have our Hermione back before you realise you were gone,"

She smiles at his sureness, for a boy who had had so many tales told about him, it was a novelty to hear so much truth coming right from the source. She climbed out of bed and got herself dressed, and started to pack the little belongings she had.

"Don't forget this," Harry said, holding a small bag up in front of her face.

"What is it?"

"This is the bag that held everything that we could have ever wanted on our travels, maybe it will help you remember something,"

She took it with shaking fingers, frightened of what effect her touching the bag might have on her ability to remember. She took it quickly and placed it into the bottom of her suitcase.

"I will see you after you return from your stint at Snape's,"

She nods, and waves as she sits down on her bed and waits for the elusive Professor Snape to come and pick her up.

* * *

Severus Snape was already regretting his decision to allow Granger to stay with him. He needed to recuperate and figure out who it was that saved his life. This was an added distraction. He cursed himself for the moment of madness when he had agreed.

He stood up and charmed his suitcases into following swiftly behind me, dodging the rubble that still lay on the floor. He made it to the Hospital Wing with no incidents and walked towards Hermione.

"All packed?"

She looked at him scared.

"I know I wasn't the nicest teacher, but there is no need to be scared of me,"

"Professor, what happened to my parents, has anyone told them?"

* * *

In the time that Hermione had sat and waited she had had time to process everything that had happened.

Where were her parents? Surely they hadn't abandoned her in this, her time of greatest need. She looked around for someone to ask, but no one was watching after her now, they knew she was leaving and poor Madam Pomfrey was still trying to catch up with all the injuries caused by the fight not to mention the new ones that were occurring with the clean up.

She sat there and desperately tried to remember what had happened to her and her parents, trying to think of why they weren't here holding her hand, making sure that she was okay. Her mind seemed adamant that they weren't dead, that they were alive somewhere, but there was also something else her brain wasn't telling her. As Professor Snape walked towards her she knew that he was the only one who could tell her what had happened to her Muggle life.

But when she finally asked him the question he looked stumped as though she wasn't allowed to know the answer to her question.

"We can discuss this further when we get to my home,"

"Please sir, please tell me,"

"I cannot and will not, you are not ready for that type of information," Snape replied, "Everything has to be done gradually, otherwise you will be overwhelmed and there will be no hope for your return,"

She shook her head and began to cry. Severus unsure of himself coughed and gestured that they should leave. She picked up her bag and followed him out the door. They made their way to the Headmistress' office and used floo powder.

"Spinner's End!" She cried and fell into the childhood street of Severus Snape.

* * *

Snape walked down the street briskly, and charmed a door open. He stepped into the house and set a wind around to capture the lying dust.

"Please make yourself at home, I will just be a minute conjuring your bedroom furniture and other necessities,"

He watched Hermione, still tear stained sit down on the old couch in bewilderment. He ran up the stairs and began expanding his house up a level. She would have her own room and bathroom, she had a whole floor to herself and it would be important that she would have her own space because her cure left her with no privacy from him at all.

He conjured her a mahogany dresser and a four poster bed with a soft mattress, her bathroom had a stand-a-lone bathtub with a shower and toilet. He left her some towels and bedding on the bed.

He went down the stairs about to tell her to come upstairs and tell him what she thought of the room and any improvements that could be made, when he noticed she was now lying down. She was asleep. Snape carried her up the stairs and into her new-fangled bedroom. And not for the first time he truly questioned what the hell it was he had gotten himself into.


End file.
